Many cosmetic compositions attempt to provide transfer resistance and sustainability to prevent the inconvenience of having to reapply product in order to restore or refresh the desired appearance. Further, the mobility of some cosmetic compositions allows the product to migrate and concentrate into the fine lines, wrinkles, folds or pores of the skin or lips either accentuating wrinkles or resulting in an undesirable non-uniform appearance. Other products interact with sebum or sweat, or in the case of lipsticks, saliva, resulting in poor product sustainability.
There remains a technology gap in providing a non-transfer, long-lasting cosmetic composition, which is also comfortable to consumers over long periods of wear time. Current products in the market either deliver one or two of these attributes but fail to deliver on all; namely long lasting non-transfer products are available but are very uncomfortable and taut on the skin or lips. Although a variety of synthetic as well as natural polymers and high melting point wax ingredients, or hydrophobic resins have been investigated and used in products previously, they fail to deliver on all four attributes of non-transfer, long-wear, breathable, and comfortable. Other products include water-soluble film-formers or emulsion compositions.
Compositions have also been proposed which allow a film to be applied to the skin. Cosmetic films must exhibit some degree of plasticity. Most often, synthetic polymers are incorporated into cosmetic compositions to form the cosmetic film. However, this results in rigid films which are brittle, and uncomfortable. Additionally, the water soluble ingredients are easily rubbed off or removed under such conditions as sweating, washing, swimming, eating or drinking.
Several patent applications disclose cosmetic compositions containing Polyhedral Oligo Silsequioxane (POSS) or extended Polyhedral Oligo Silsequioxane (EPOSS) molecules containing six or more Si atoms within their cage-like structure. POSS or EPOSS is utilized as physical fillers in the cosmetic composition or grafted to acrylic polymer to provide UV protection. These applications do not disclose in-situ cross-linking.
Patent Application WO 2006/031781 discloses a cosmetic composition with POSS and non-POSS silicone resin, having repeating nonfunctional or R3SiO0.5 “M” units and the quadfunctional or SiO2 “Q” units, known as MQ resins. POSS is used as a physical filler in the cosmetic composition. This application does not disclose in-situ cross-linking.
Patent Application No. US 2004/0120915, US 2004/0202623, WO 2004/082611, US 20040202622 discloses a variety of POSS molecules for application in cleanser and home personal care applications. POSS is used for UV protection and as a delivery system. This application does not disclose in-situ cross-linking.
Two-step lip color systems which are long-lasting provide a pigmented base coat for color and wear and a secondary top coat for gloss and lubricity. These products may wear off unevenly over time resulting in undesirable appearance and do not always have sufficient staying power. They may also feel dry, tight, and uncomfortable, and may appear matte.
Therefore, the need exists for transfer-resistant, long-wear, comfortable and breathable cosmetic films which last until the consumer wants to remove them by washing or using remover compositions.
The present invention fulfills such a need and represents a significant advance in the cosmetic arts. None of the existing art provides the advantages and benefits of the present invention.